With an improvement in function of a visitor system, the owner can input visitor information (such as the visitor's license number or mobile phone number) through an access authorization page at a terminal. The terminal generates an authorization operation request, and sends the authorization operation request to a server through a network. The server performs an authorization operation corresponding to the authorization operation request allowing the owner to authorize the visitor's access. So that when the visitor comes, an access control system or a barrier system will automatically identify and automatically release the authorized visitor.
In reality, the owner may repeatedly authorize the same visitor in a certain period of time, usually due to repeated changes of the visitor's time schedule, the owner's time schedule, etc. The owner may add, delete, add again, and modify the visitor's authorization information in a period of time.
In a conventional method, every authorization operation request corresponding to the visitor is sent from the terminal to the server through the network. The server needs to repeatedly and correspondingly perform the authorization operations. Obviously, repeating the authorization operations for the same visitor in a certain period of time will cost a great amount of resources.